Sacrifices
by Snoaz
Summary: Blue liked earrings; loved shoes; adored chocolate. But not so much as she did Green. Oldrivalshipping.


**A/N:**

**So. A multi-chaptered fic for a change. I don't know how long it will turn out to be; if I'll finish it; what will happen. (Okay, lying: I kinda _do _know the answer to that one.) **

**But anyway, I had sort of forgotten about this fic, which I had written back in the summer. I wasn't too sure about uploading it because then I'd have the obligation to keep writing chapters... and I'm easily distracted by other ideas (be it sequels, _Scrapbook _drabbles or just normal one-shots). But, here it is. I couldn't have it withering away on my computer forever.  
****Hope you'll enjoy - and you just ignore my rambling, haha :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.  
**

Sacrifices

If there were a lot of things that made her happy (chocolate; earrings; shoes) her boyfriend topped the list. In fact, she would abstain from all her other passions if it meant not losing him. (Although she _would _have a hard time not eating sweets. Or getting jewellery. Or playing tricks.)

But didn't they say love conquered all? And she was exactly going to prove that.

* * *

"Green!" A shock of brown hair suddenly filled his field of vision, preventing him to open the front door.

"Obnoxious girl," the boy in question muttered as a not-so enthusiastic reply. "Can't you announce yourself before scaring me to death like that?"

"_No_. Because it keeps you sharp." She leaned closer with a flirty smile on her lips, then added, "Besides, it would ruin the surprise. Aren't you unbelievably happy to see me, hm?"

"Eh… that depends on what you're here for." He sidestepped her, and raised his key to the keyhole. With a click, the door opened. As he stepped over the threshold, he heard Blue follow behind him. He didn't need to turn around to know the look on her face; most probably it was a pout that would make anyone but him feel sorry for her, and if she really was in the mood for it, some fake tears. It didn't matter that he couldn't see her, and perhaps she didn't even realise it; her pout-reflexes were such that she wouldn't be able to suppress them even if she wanted to.

"Well, it happens to be something _very _important," she stated in a haughty tone, following him to the living room.

"Important by your standards or mine?"

"Seeing as it's something that concerns us both, I'd definitely say it falls under your section of important matters too," she said with a broad smile, sitting down next to him on the couch.

"Why do I have the feeling that this has something to do with jewellery or other things you want to get?"

"Probably because you know me so well," the girl purred, moving closer to him. When Blue caught sight of the rolling of Green's eyes, she continued hastily, "But it has only partly do with it. You see… I love you _more _than jewellery. Or other expensive things."

Green remained silent for a while, as if expecting to hear an additional answer. When that didn't come, he stated in a deadpan voice, "Well, it's good to see that you value me more than an inanimate object hanging around your neck after all."

"No, you don't understand," she responded cuttingly. "I _really _like your more than all the other things I live for. As in: I'd give it all up for you."

He paused, then said, "Hm. Well, we all dream of a perfect world sometimes. You giving up all your treasured habits and tricks, as well as your ridiculously expensive taste, would be a definite improvement in that."

Blue gave him an indignant look. "Ex_cuse _me? What has that to mean?"

"Just like I said it."

"So you mean you don't like me the way I am?"

He made an irritated gesture with his hand. "Please don't go through that again. It's no use discussing it, especially because it is all hypothetical. You would only give up your many unhealthy fetishes in an actual utopia, and since the world we're currently living in is far from perfect it's a waste of time pondering it."

She scoffed. "Well, for your information, that utopia of yours isn't _that _hypothetical. In fact, I really plan on changing for you."

He raised his gaze to her face. Slowly, his eyes travelled over her expression, as if to search for hints of acting. When he didn't find any, he said after a small pause, "And why would you do that?"

"Because I want to be a good girlfriend for you; because I want to prove that I _can _live without my daily dose of gifts; and because…" She looked him in the eye, words balancing on the tip of her tongue. She held a deep breath, as if trying to bring up the courage. "And because I love you. Very much."

His eyes widened minutely at her words, visible only for Blue's attentive gaze. "Well, I'm… touched," he said after a while. "But there's really no need to prove or change anything. I've asked you to be my girlfriend, and when I did that, I knew how you were. Changing now would be like capturing a Pidgey and asking it to transform into an Articuno."

"What a most charming comparison," she said with raised eyebrows. "I do hope I'm the Articuno there."

"Yes, well, it's about the idea," he answered dismissively. "You can only ask a Pidgey to transform into a Pidgeotto or a Pidgeot; expecting a legendary Pokémon out of a common bird is expecting the impossible. So don't _try _to make the impossible happen."

"…after seeing through the many Pokémon metaphors, I think I know what you mean. Point is though, that I _am _capable of changing myself. And I'm serious about it. So, to use your language… I'd be a Pidgey transforming into a Pidgeot! Not impossible, only an improvement." She contemplated things for a moment, then added, "I'm not so fond of the idea of being an ordinary Pokémon like that, though. _If _I ever reincarnate as a Pidgey, I want to be a shiny one."

He rolled his eyes. "Your ego is also something to change. Add that to the growing list."

Blue snapped her mouth open to give a biting retort, before remembering her promise of becoming a better version of herself. "…yes, you're right. I'll do that. Though I don't think it's ever a wrong trait to have a healthy amount of self-esteem."

Green raised his eyebrows, startled by her easy giving-in. "As much as I agree on that, I wouldn't exactly call _your _dose of self-confidence healthy."

The girl next to him still smiled, and his eyebrows went to his roots. This wasn't normal anymore.

"Okay, you can now tell me what you really try to achieve," he stated, looking her hard in the eye. Her expression didn't waver; nor did she say anything. His eyebrows raised once again, and he gave her an unbelieving look. "What - you're trying to say that there _isn't _an additional motive?"

"Is that so hard to believe?"

"Since I can't even recall a time where you _didn't _have one - yes, it _is _hard to believe. Not to say impossible."

She sighed. "Well, I really didn't have one, Green. I had hoped you'd be enthusiastic about my initiative, but apparently you think I lack certain qualities for it."

"You mean like integrity? Or perseverance? Because if you really want to go through with that _initiative _of yours, you won't last a week." He paused. "And then I'm being optimistic."

"Well, that's very nice to hear," she replied, smile threatening to fall apart. "A personality make-over wouldn't be unbecoming for you either."

"I don't need such nonsense," he huffed. "Like I said, it's no use trying the impossible. Just accept who you are."

"Just moments ago you said it would be nice if I lost certain _fetishes,_"she replied, a stress on the word 'fetish'.

"Yes, when I talked about a utopia, a dream world; in other words, a situation that will never come true. A world _can't _be perfect."

"You sure are the optimist here, sweetie."

"I'm just being realistic."

"Well, apparently realism and optimism don't go together, then. What a shame." She sighed and leaned closer to him. "Look. Whatever you might point out about Utopia and Pidgey and what not - I plan on going on with my plan. Not because _you _seem to want it that much," - she gave him a accusing look - "but because I want to prove that you're wrong. I _can _change."

"That sounds an awful lot like the old Blue," he answered, an unmistakable smirk at the corners of his mouth.

"Ha - you wish. It's just a…" She paused, trying to think of a way to put the unstoppable urge to prove herself into the scheme of her new self. It didn't work. "Right, it _is _the old me. _But _- you can't change everything, right? I don't need a _whole _personality change, otherwise you wouldn't recognize me anymore. And you don't want that to happen, now, do you?" She leaned against his chest and put his arms around her body (since her boyfriend never failed in coming short in that department, she had to do all the work herself; it was one of the hard sides of being in a relationship with an unromantic workaholic). While she did so, she looked up at him with batting eyelashes.

"…I guess so," he replied, eyebrows once again raised. He honestly didn't know where her more-than-strange behaviour had come from. And then he wasn't talking about the forced embrace.

"So. Here's the deal. No sweets, chocolate or other delicacies for a week; no begging for jewellery or other gifts; and…" She swallowed. "No lies. I'll just be a perfectly good girl."

"For one week?"

"For one week."

"I thought you wanted to change forever."

"Yes, well, your behaviour turned that plan into a bet," she said with a broad smile. "One I am going to win."

"…you can't be serious."

"Oh, I am! And don't come with your 'this is so much like the old Blue': _you're _the one responsible with your complete lack of enthusiasm and your many doubts."

He sighed. "You just can't restrain yourself. My point proven immediately."

"So, about the stakes!" the brunette chirped brightly, talking over Green's accuses. "If I succeed in abstaining from all things mentioned, you'll take me to _The Peacock. _If I - in the very unlikely scenario - _don't _succeed - "

"Wait a second," he interrupted with an abrupt gesture of his hand. "_The Peacock? _You expect me to take you to the most expensive restaurant in the region?"

"Of course," Blue replied with a very sweet smile. "That is the _least _I deserve after sustaining such a hard week… And besides, aren't you in the supposition that I am bound to fail? You wouldn't need to worry about paying a few hundred dollars in a week, then."

He grumbled. "_Annoying _girl!"

"So that's a yes, then." She smiled smugly. "Now what I wanted to say before you interrupted me so very impolitely: if I _don't _succeed in abstaining from the mentioned things… you can laugh me in the face."

He paused. "That's it?"

"I wouldn't exactly call it a small sacrifice from my side!" she replied indignantly. "I'll not only miss a very nice dinner, my pride will also be wounded!"

"What a price to pay."

"Indeed," she pouted, choosing to ignore the apparent sarcasm in his voice. She took his hand in her own and traced his skin with her fingers. "The only pleasure left in my life will be you. So you'd better be there for me, hohoho!"

He retreated his hand with a snort. "You're the one who wanted to do this ridiculous bet, so don't think I'll do anything out of the ordinary as a compensation for the things you voluntarily gave up."

"It was to be expected," she sighed. "Well, either way: since the bet will only start tomorrow, I'm now going home to stuff myself with chocolate and cake. I have to built up a reservoir, after all."

He rolled his eyes, but didn't offer resistance as she leaned in to kiss him good-bye. The girl then jumped on her feet and walked towards the door, blowing him another kiss in the process. As the door fell shut behind her, Green let out a heavy sigh. It was always what with that girl… And it looked like this time, he would be dealing with a very chagrin, sugar-lacking Blue for a week.

What a wonderful prospect.


End file.
